


Little Death (Eternal Heaven)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Casual Sex, College Student Stiles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Love Confessions, Pegging, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked for "Can you do a Stiles and Braeden accidentally dating thing like, they assumed they were fwb but it somehow ended up seriously domesticated for some reason, please? I just have this need for Braeden and Stiles stuff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Death (Eternal Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/133297673259/can-you-do-a-stiles-and-braeden-accidentally

“Oh god, _don’t stop_.”

Braeden chuckled, breath warm over Stiles’ hip. She pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss to his skin, moving her fingers inside him and he moaned louder, biting down hard into his bottom lip.

“I definitely don’t plan on stopping,” she assured him.

He chuckled, tilting his head back to expose his throat. A deliberate tease – sometimes, Braeden reminded him of the wolves, the way she sucked marks into his neck, ran her nose over his pulse point like she was scenting him. 

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Braeden murmured, licking over his cock from base to tip.

Stiles almost keened with it, toes curling where his feet were planted firmly against the mattress. He spread his legs wider, a voiceless plea as he clutched at the sheets. 

They’d been doing this for about a year now. It started last summer, when the pack had been trying to deal with a chimera. While the pack followed scent tracks, Stiles had opted to stay behind and do some research, find the best weaknesses to take it down. Braeden had stayed with him.

There’d been coffee, and dumb jokes, and then kissing. That first time had been a quickie in pretty much all areas, which was humiliating; she’d sunk down onto his cock, rode him so perfectly that he’d come in less than five minutes. He’d got her off after with fingers and tongue and, thankfully, Braeden had found it more amusing than anything. After that, it was practice, finding what drove each other crazy, what worked for one another, and it was _good_.

They kept it going over the summer and when Stiles went back to college, occasionally Braeden would visit him. They’d have dinner, he’d show her around, and then they’d spend long, perfect weekends just fucking. 

Stiles wasn’t looking for anything serious. He was twenty one and at college; he was looking for fun and Braeden...Braeden was fun. She wasn’t looking for a serious relationship either; considering her line of work, a settled relationship wasn’t exactly on the cards anytime soon. So it was easy. Casual sex...friends with benefits, whatever people wanted to label it, Stiles didn’t care, because it _worked_. 

“You feel so good, baby.” Braeden sucked a mark into the inside of Stiles’ thigh, the pleasure-throb of it making him arch slightly.

She had three fingers inside him, working him open so perfectly but so _slowly_. He was hard and aching, clenching around her fingers as she prepared him. He both loved and hated the times when they had the time to do more than quick, hot sex; he loved that they could go slow, draw it out into earth shattering orgasms. But it also drove him crazy, the times where she teased him, made him fall apart slowly.

“Please,” he moaned. “Brae, come on, _please_.”

He felt her chuckle against the crease of his thigh before she pulled back, slowly withdrawing her fingers. Stiles watched as she got her strap on ready. It was bright pink, the straps looking so gorgeous around her slim hips, the cock jutting out. She opened a foil packet, slowly rolling the condom onto the strap on.

“Ready?”

Stiles nodded, starting to roll over to get on his hands and knees, but Braeden stopped him with a gentle hand at his hip. Her fingers stroked softly at his skin as he met her gaze.

“I want to see you,” she said softly. 

A smile tugged at his lips as he settled more comfortably on his back. Their bodies slotted perfectly together as she slowly pushed inside him. Braeden’s fingers carded gently through Stiles’ sweat damp hair, her other hand gripping his thigh to keep him spread open as she waited for him to adjust, for his body to accommodate to her. When his lips parted and he gave a quick nod, Braeden slowly started to move, dragging a strangled moan from his throat as he dragged his nails down her back to cup her ass, encouraging each thrust.

His legs bracketed her lithe body as she rolled her hips, bodies pressed together, hot and sweat slick as they rocked together. Stiles’ toes curling, little noises punched out of him as she pressed kisses up his neck, hands strong and rough against his skin. 

When she pulled back to gaze down at him, dark curls falling around them like a curtain, she smiled, dark eyes warm and bright. Stiles smoothed his hands over her damp skin, kissing her slow and deep, listening to her soft moan as she fucked him faster. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, breathless.

Braeden smiled, dipping her head to kiss him again and again, little nipping kisses in sync with the snap of her hips. Stiles stroked his thumb down her jaw, traced her scars before ghosting his fingertips over the swell of a breast. 

He felt his orgasm start to build and he groaned, gripping her hips, fingers curling under the straps of the harness.

“Brae,” he gasped.

She slowly pulled out, making quick work of the strap on and tossing it aside. Stiles watched, chest heaving as Braeden rolled a condom over his erection. She moved to straddle him, but Stiles grinned, arm curling around her waist as he rolled them, her legs hitching up and around his waist to accommodate him. With one smooth slide, he was inside and she moaned loudly, one hand at his throat, thumb on his pulse point and the other gripping at him, pulling his body tighter against hers.

It was fast and hard, Stiles rubbed Braeden’s clit with his thumb until she was shaking apart around him, a cry on her lips as she came. Stiles’ hips stuttered as his orgasm punched through him, a choked moan on his lips. Braeden pressed up to kiss him before they pulled apart, Stiles collapsing next to her on the bed as he tried to catch his breath.

“I love you,” he murmured, words sliding past his lips before he could help it.

Braeden shifted onto her side, tossing an arm over Stiles as she cuddled up. Her hair tickled his shoulder as she kissed his jaw. She didn’t say the words back, but Stiles wasn’t worried; he felt too warm and sated and happy to panic. Besides, she wasn’t running from the room, so he figured he hadn’t messed up too bad.

“Get some sleep,” she encouraged.

He turned his head to kiss her forehead, eyes slipping shut. He drifted slightly, could feel Braeden clean him up with a damp cloth. Her body pressed close against his, her head pillowed on his chest. 

“I love you too,” she murmured.

Stiles’ mouth tipped up into a smile and together, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
